Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-7693204-20130401212425/@comment-25136035-20150922184613
Stimmt, Grafik ist nicht alles und definitiv nicht das Wichtigste, und ich mag Leute nicht, die das so empfinden. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass Grafik, nur weil es weniger wichtig als Gameplay und Story ist, nicht wichtig ist. Grafik ist eine der Säulen eines jeden Spiels, und sie trägt massiv dazu bei, wie dieses wahrgenommen wird, wie man sich in die betreffende Welt vertiefen kann. Wenn neuerscheinende Spiele aussehen wie Dreck, sind sie schlichtweg keine Blockbuster, auch, wenn sie das für sich beanspruchen sollten. Skyrim sah schon 2011 grafisch veraltet aus, entsprechend schlecht ist es gealtert. Vanilla sieht das Spiel furchtbar aus, nicht nur, was die Qualität der Texturen und Meshes betrifft, sondern auch, was die Farbgebung angeht. Es sieht aus, als bewege man sich in einem braunen, kontrastfreien Sumpf. Wenn das zumindest noch mit 60-80 FPS liefe, okay. Aber auf Konsolen laufen 30 FPS. Das ist eine Unverschämtheit, und nimmt massiv vom Realismus weg, abgesehen davon, dass Ruckler in Spielen etwas äußerst abscheuliches sind. Im Punkte Gameplay stimme ich dir völlig zu, in jedem Punkt, auch im Punkte dass Morrowind, mein Lieblings-ES (Vivec <3), besser ist als Skyrim. Nur sehe ich nicht, wieso du das so ausführlich anführst, da das ein Argument ist, das meinen Standpunkt stützt. Vanilla-Morrowind ist, abgesehen davon, dass es grafisch natürlich inzwischen absurd aussieht, in einigen Spielmechaniken, beispielsweise dem Kampfsystem, derartig verkorkst, dass es schwerer ist, daran Freude zu finden, als es sein dürfte. Wenn ich mit einem Schwert erst hundert Mal daneben schlage, bevor ich treffe, oder ein Zauber hundert Mal fehlschlägt, dann ist das nicht herausfordernd, sondern schlichtweg frustrierend und zeitraubend. Auf der Xbox ist man gezwungen, zu Bedingungen wie in 2002 zu spielen, mit derselben Grafik, denselben Schwächen und ohne jedwede Verbesserung, die nicht schlichtweg von Bethesda selber kommt. Das bedeutet 2002er Grafik, Gameplay, Bugs. Auf dem PC hingegen kann ich Morrowind so spielen, als wäre es ein neues Spiel, ich kann Fehler ausmerzen, und nebenbei sieht die Welt, in der ich mich bewege, auch noch blendend aus. Ich habe als PC-Mensch (ein von den Konsolen konvertierter noch dazu, der zudem beide Medien zuhause hat) im Bezug auf Gameplay und Story dasselbe Vergnügen, das Konsoleros auch haben, jedoch genieße ich darüber hinaus noch unzählige weitere Vorteile. Im Bezug auf Skyrim selber hat man zusätzlich noch neben den Mods die Konsole und die Möglichkeit, sebst darüber zu verfügen, wie ich mit meinen Daten umgehen möchte, statt mir das von Microsoft diktieren zu lassen. Durch die Konsole erhält man mehr Verantwortung, ja, jedoch ist man fähig, über sein Spiel zu verfügen, wie man es sollte. Im Übrigen ist der größte Vorteil von PC-Skyrim nach wie vor der Mod-Support, bei dem Unzulänglichkeiten, die von Bethesda aus ökonomischen Gründen erschaffen wurden, korrigiert werden. Ein exzellentes Beispiel dafür ist die Rüstung von Ysgramor, die im Spiel sogar explizit dargestellt wird, jedoch nie zum spielen freigegeben wird. Der betreffende Mod erreicht in einer Qualität nicht nur Bethesdas Arbeit, sondern übertrifft diese um Lichtjahre. Nicht nur, was die überragende Texturqualität in 2K betrifft, sondern auch vom Detailgrad her, der schlichtweg besser ist. Alternativ auch Parallax oder SMIM, die Oberflächen von beispielsweise Mauern nicht glatt abgeschnitten wie ein Stück Aufschnitt im Spiel lassen, oder Seile in 2D, sondern diese tatsächlich als Oberflächen erschaffen - Etwas, das eigentlich schon im Spiel selbst hätte selbstverständlich sein sollen. Zu guter Letzt die Statistik - Nexus zählt jeden Download eines Mods, der getätigt wird. Im Falle von '''Skyrim HD '''sind das 16 Millionen getätigte Downloads insgesamt. Desweiteren wird auch gezählt, wie viele Leute diese Downloads getätigt haben, ergo wird von jeder Person nur ein Download gezählt, die mehrfach erfolgten werden eliminiert - Das lässt noch 8 Millionen. Wenn angeblich also 86% aller Leute Skyrim auf Konsole spielen (was an sich schon äußerst absurd ist), dann müssten all diese Leute das ja heruntergeladen haben, ohne TESV zu besitzen. Da... erschließt sich mir der Sinn nicht. Es handelt sich auch nicht um einzelne Computer, auf die heruntergeladen wurde, da jeder User genau einen Account bekommt, plattformunabhängig, und damit gezählt wird. Dass 8 Millionen mehr als 14% von 23 Millionen sind, ist doch recht offensichtlich. Mal abgesehen davon, dass fast jeder, den ich kenne, Skyrim auf PC spielt, der einzige, der es nicht tut, kannte es vorher nicht und hat von mir meine Konsolenversion geschenkt bekommen. Und falls ich als Quelle nicht reichen sollte, sind hier noch einmal die Hauptpunkte zusammengefasst vom reddit: *PC gaming as a whole is much cheaper than console gaming [1] [2] *Console-equivalent PC hardware is cheaper (same performance for less money, more performance for the same money, or much more performance for a bit more money). [1] *PCs have the freedom to upgrade whenever YOU decide to, not when Sony or Microsoft decide to. *PCs give you full internal and external control over the graphical fidelity triangle. Consoles can control neither. *PCs easily work with TVs and monitors, and even multiple of each. *PCs can play nearly every old console game ever made, through emulators, at higher graphical details, with whatever controller you want to use... for free. [1] *PCs can use nearly every console controller ever made, modern ones (PS3/PS4/X360/XO) work without even needing a USB adapter. [1] *PC games offer a clearer image thanks to native resolution, console games don't allow resolution adjustments to properly fit the display like PC games do. *Gaming services and "social services" on the PC are completely free, even with online play (Steam, Galaxy, Desura, Mumble, etc) *Gaming services on the PC offer more functionality than what you pay for on a console *PCs have better better multiplayer support (LAN, 16x local multiplayer on the same machine with softXpand) *Using a modern budget GPU yields around 60 frames per second during gameplay with recent game releases. Consoles can barely reach 30FPS most of the time. *Not only can PC's be used for education, entertainment, gaming, and content creation... they're the best at all of these things. *Faster and cheaper than a PS4 or XBox One, even for $400 *More exclusives than all the current-gen consoles combined *More highly-rated exclusives *Free game modifications and enhancements *More games, much larger library *More exclusive games *Healthy independent developer scene *Lots of free games *Free abandonware titles *Can emulate many console games using freely available emulators *Increasingly cheaper hardware for the price as new GPUs are released *Big Picture mode for couch gaming *Easier to repair and highly modular *Backward and forward hardware compatibility of ~2 years *No punishments for repairing *Can be upgraded if desired *Easier to upgrade *Better price-performance than consoles *Higher framerates (smoother) *Higher resolution (native to your display, amazingly sharp). Consoles struggle, even at 700-900p! *Higher graphical details (lighting, textures, foliage, particles, shading, weather) *You're probably going to own some sort of PC anyways, why not pay a bit more on top to make it a gaming machine? That alone makes it cheaper than a console.